


We Happy, Mad Few

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, things getting eaten, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder if you ever knew what you were doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Happy, Mad Few

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand yet another fill for HSWC 2014! This time for Terezi and Vriska, and I spent a half an hour on this, so it's not _that_ bad!
> 
> ...Okay, it probably still is. But I still liked it, despite it being such a rough draft.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Terezi/Vriska
> 
> Folie a deux, French: shared psychosis, a madness shared by two."

Cackles of delight sound like pop rockets of noise in the early sunset, and serve almost to silence completely the gnawing of bones and gushing of blood.  
  
Another of day of FLARPing. Another day of feeding. Another day of justice.  
  
Another day of killing.  
  
It could have been any or all of those things. You are no longer sure which is the correct way of looking at it. All you are absolutely certain of is that no matter how sure you once were, you never really understood what you were doing. In the end, it was all just a game to you.  
  
It was a game to both of you.  
  
Perhaps Aranea was right in saying you bring "too much baggage" to your memories. As you watch a past you and Vriska shriek in delight as her monstrous lusus feasts on the innards and juices of the dead trolls you had finished FLARPing with, you have to wonder if any memory you shared with Vriska was one that did not involve blood being spilled.  
  
Your voice echoes from the past as a helpless troll of an unknown crime stands before you, trembling in fear.  
  
"Now then," you watch yourself begin. "What crime do you stand accused of?"  
  
The troll stood silent and confused.  _Did_  they ever do anything wrong? You don't remember.  
  
You also don't think it hardly mattered.  
  
"Who  _caaaaaaaares_?" Vriska echoes your present self's sentiment, and you ccount even in her voice the eight vowels she places aside one another. "He's probably guilty of  _something_! I know a bad guy when I see 'em, and this guy's a bad guy!"  
  
Your past self stood in thought, finger resting on her mouth. Was Vriska really manipulating you? Or were you so far gone in your delusion of being in control that you let yourself believe it was true?  
  
Were you really so rotten and vile?  
  
You watch as you shrug, and you think how foolish you once were to believe betting troll's lives could be so arbitrary and meaningless.  
  
"If you say so, Vriska!"  
  
Her grin matches yours as uses her mind powers to immobilize him, and you can feel the pressure of your blade stab him. Vriska throws him to the web, and the whole affair is done within seconds. The laughter that erupts from the two of you is so loud that you almost want to cover your ears in shame and disgust and other emotions you don't want to remind yourself you're capable of feeling, and in the deepest, most despicable and wicked part of your soul, you want to cry because you can't honestly remember a point in your life where you were happier.  
  
Oh, what deranged fools you and she once were...but at least then you were deranged fools together.


End file.
